


The Shapeable Reality

by hubridbunny



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubridbunny/pseuds/hubridbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re like three kids in a sandbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shapeable Reality

Dave stares down into the unformed galaxy. He lazily churns its waters with a finger.

“What are you going to make yours into?” Kirin peeks over his shoulder and watches him.

Kirin formed his world as soon as he could, and locked it in one position. It exists as something for him to look at, not as something to be interacted with or changed.

He is unsurprising, if not boring.

Ridge, on the other hand, constantly reshapes his world. He says he hates immutable things, but Dave knows there are parts of existence that he never changes.

He is predictably capricious.

“I prefer to think of all the things it could be,” Dave plucks the thread of an emerging universe between his fingers and unravels it from existence. _‘If I let it.’_

“You just can’t decide.” Kirin laughs.

He smiles but says nothing, continuing to stir the slurry of infinity in front of him.


End file.
